Tell Me How You Really Feel
by LittleRedOne
Summary: Teddy over hears some interesting things Victoire is saying. Kind of cute. Teddy/Victoire


**A/N:**I wanted to try a Teddy/Victoire. So I did. This is what I got.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Teddy, Victoire, or anything relating to Hogwarts.

* * *

"…and the way he can just make my whole day better," she sighed. "He's just so lovely Rae, so lovely. Oh and the way…"

Rachael promptly tuned her best friend out. She had heard this many times, all the _simply wonderful_things about Teddy Lupin. He's so nice. He's so funny. He's so smart. He's so genuine. He's so protective. He's so trustworthy. Honestly, she liked Teddy as much as the next person, for he was very likable, but to hear about him constantly was grating on her nerves. By now she could reiterate the girl's whole speech for her.

"And I love how his hair is always my favorite shade when he spots me," Victoire sighed. "Whenever he sees me he changes it back to that lovely midnight blue instead of that turquiose he sports around other people." She paused again. "Teddy's just amazing," she said dreamily.

"Tell me how you really feel," said a slightly amused voice from behind them. Both girls tense. With a look of pure mortification Victoire quickly got up and ran. Rachael stayed behind only long enough to notice Teddy looking a bit upset at her reaction before going after her friend.

She found her back in their dorm, face down on her bed.

"Oh Vic," she sighed.

"Tell me that didn't just happen Rae. Please tell me that _did not_ happen," she pleaded in a pathetic voice.

"I'd tell you that Vic, but it wouldn't help any," Rae answered, going to sit on the edge of Victoire's bed. "You need to go talk to him Vic," she said after a moment of careful deliberation.

"What's the point Rae?"

"The point is he's been your best friend since you were born. You grew up together. You can't let one little incident change that," she reasoned with her.

"Yes I bloody well can," Vic muttered, burying her head in her folded arms.

"Listen to me Vic. It's not that bad. I'll give you the fact that it is slightly embarrassing, but you'll never know what could happen if you don't confront him."

"And if I don't confront him I'll never have to go through more embarrassment!"

"Vic," she sighed, "Teddy wouldn't do something to purposely humiliate you. And you can't just avoid him for the rest of your life!"

"I can sure as hell try!"

"Be serious! Your whole family has practically adopted him! How could you avoid him?"

"I'll become suddenly ill when we have family functions?"

"Ha. Ha. You know that would never work."

"Fine," she sighed. "I'll not actively avoid him, but if I don't happen to come across him that's just too bad."

"Fine," Rae said back angrily.

Inside, Rachael was already scheming ways to assure Victoire would run into Teddy. She knew everything would work out. She just knew Vic was awfully stubborn and she'd have to give her a helping shove. She honestly believed Vic was over reacting, of course, she had stayed to see the look on Teddy's face. She was pretty sure Teddy thought Victoire was pretty amazing too. She wondered how much he heard though. One thing was for sure, she'd need cooperation from someone, anyone really, to make the 'coincidential' run-in happen. She knew just who would help her too. Much has she hated to have to ask for his help, she'd to it for Victoire.

"Hey Vic, I'm going down to the common room. You want to come?"

"I think I'll stay here thanks," is the muffled reply. She expected that; after all, Teddy would most likely be in the common room.

"Okay. See you later."

She casually walked out of the room, rushing once the door was firmly shut in her wake. She reached the bottom of the stairs and quickly scanned for the head of black hair that belonged to Teddy's best friend.

"Caleb!" she called upon spotting him. He turned around and raised an eyebrow at her. He was surely wondering what she wanted. They weren't friends and didn't get along.

"What Rachael?"

"I need to speak with you, privately." This time both his eyebrows rose. He quickly scanned his memory, trying to think if he'd recently done anything to anger her. She could be bloody terrifying with a wand. "Oh please," she said in exasperation. "I'm not going to hurt you or anything. I just need to talk to you." Despite his better judgement, he found himself following her out the portrait hole.

"What's this about then?"

"Teddy."

"Don't bother. You don't have a chance with him. Though it would be fun to watch you try and fail," he laughed.

"Shut it you dolt! I don't want Teddy!"

"Good, he doesn't want you either."

"Will you just shut up for a second so I can talk to you and leave?" she asked annoyed.

"When you put it that way then by all means," he said, gesturing for her to continue. She sucks in a deep calming breath.

"I need you to…help me." He raised an eyebrow again. She was asking _him_ for help? Was she mad? Still, he didn't interrupt, just waited for the explanation. "I need Teddy to be in the common room around midnight."

"Why?"

"That's not important."

"And you think I'm just going to help you with out even knowing why?"

"Yes."

"You really are dumber than I thought you were," he responded, shaking his head.

"I'm not dumb! I just need you to do this."

"And I need a reason or I'll make sure Ted's in our dorm at midnight, not the common room." She tried to calm herself again before slowly answering.

"I need him to be there so him and Victoire can talk."

"Why at midnight? What's wrong with now?"

"She won't come down if she thinks he's there."

"I think we need to back up a bit. Just at breakfast this morning they were practically attached at the hip. Now you're saying she won't come near him?"

"Yes."

"That's not a satisfactory answer." She sighed in annoyance.

"Teddy overheard…some interesting things Victoire was saying today."

"And now she won't come near him?"

"Basically."

"What did she say?"

"That's not important, just make sure he's there," she said, entering the common room. He debated whether or not to help her. He'd find out what Victoire said, he'd make sure Ted told him. If he deemed it a good reason, he'd help. Only for his best friend's sake though.

)()()()()(

Caleb noticed Ted was a bit off all night. He had been constantly looking up between the portrait hole and the girl's dorm staircase. Caleb guessed he was looking for Victoire. It was nearing eleven and he had yet to decide if he would keep him in the common room until midnight. He figured now was the best time to get some answers.

"Where's Victoire been?"

"I'm not sure Cal, I haven't seen her since right after dinner." Again he looked up towards the staircase.

"Hmm, I thought she wanted us to help her study tonight."

"She must have changed her mind." Caleb was starting to get very curious now. Ted seemed to be avoiding the topic.

"Well, did she say anything about not being around tonight?"

"Nope."

"Its kind of rude to line us up to help her and just not show up."

"She's not a rude person. She must have had a good reason." Now he's sure Ted's avoiding the topic.

"Well what did she say then?"

"Nothing."

"Ted. Please don't lie to me. I know she said something."

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"I think it is."

"I think it isn't."

"Ted, if you can't tell me what she said who can you tell?" Teddy seemed to think this over for a minute.

"Rachael."

"Rachael already knows what was said I'm sure. She's Vic's best friend."

"Exactly."

"And I'm your best friend. So you should be able to tell me." Again Teddy thinks this over. Did he want to tell Cal? He was immensely pleased to know Vic thought of him like that, but no one knew he felt that way too. He hadn't told Cal and if he told him what she said, he'd have to tell him it all. He sighed and looked at his best friend.

"You're not going to tell anyone this right?" he finally asked.

"Of course I am. I'm going to run through the halls screaming it out," Cal said sarcastically. Teddy sighed again.

"She likes me Cal. I mean she _likes_ me. I overheard her talking about it to Rachael. And as soon as I made myself known she took off running. Now she apparently won't show her face." Ted sounded pretty miserable.

"And that's why you've been looking up every three minutes? You're looking for her?"

"Yeah. I need to talk to her about this."

"Well, how do you feel about her?" Teddy took a deep breath. He didn't want to ever have to tell anyone this.

"I like her Cal, I think I might love her even." Caleb looked him over, seemingly evaluating him.

"Let's play a game of chess mate."

"It's getting late, that could take till after midnight."

"I know," Cal replied. On the inside he's grinning.

)()()()()(

"Let's sneak down to the kitchens and get some food," Rachael suggested. "You haven't even left that bed since you stepped foot in the room."

"I can't go down there!"

"Vic, its midnight and you haven't eaten in about, oh six or seven hours."

"I can survive." As if to prove her wrong her stomach let out a loud growl.

"That's it we're going!" Rachael said firmly and stood. She tugged on Vic's arm until she gave in and the two were quietly heading down to the common room.

Rachael was the first to reach the common room and she quickly scanned it and saw Caleb and Teddy playing a game of chess near the fire. She caught Caleb's eye and silently thanked him.

When Victoire reached the common room she was looking at her feet and didn't notice the boys right away. When she did she just stood frozen for a moment, eyes locked with Teddy's. She tried to turn around and sprint back up the stairs, but Rachael had already moved behind her to block the staircase. She mentally cursed her friend.

Teddy was immensely grateful to Cal for suggesting they play chess. He would have missed Victoire other wise. He quickly stood when she tried to move and was in front of her in a few quick strides. She was still facing the staircase, not wanting to turn around.

"Vic, can I talk to you?" he asked her back softly. She shook her head. "Come on Vic. It's me. We can always talk." She slowly turned around, still averting her eyes. Instead she looked up and finally noticed Caleb.

"Hey Rachael, how about we go to the kitchens?" Caleb asked, noticing Victoire was even more uncomfortable with him there.

"Uh…sure." The two left the common room silently.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to try being buddies with you now. I just thought they should be alone." Rachael nodded and they continued to the kitchens in a comfortable silence.

In the common room Teddy was trying to coax Victoire over to the fire to sit. She seemed to not like that idea. She didn't want to leave the spot only steps from the staircase. Teddy figured it was so she could run again when she felt the need.

"Come on Vic. Please don't be like this." She still said nothing. "Victoire, just sit with me so we can talk." She finally gave a slight nod and made her way to the couch.

"You ran away from me earlier," Teddy stated as if she hadn't known that. She nodded. "And you've been hiding from me." She nodded again. "Why?"

"Why do you think Teddy?"

"Because I'm rather amazing," he said with a smirk. She blushed.

"Don't tease me Teddy. This is already hard enough," she basically pleads.

"Look at me Vic." She obliged. "I've been waiting for you in the common room all night."

"I wasn't feeling well," she lied.

"I know that's not true." She blushed but refuses to admit to the lie. "Do you really think all that stuff you said about me?"

"What did you hear?"

"Most of it." She nodded slowly, looking away from him. "You don't have to be embarrassed."

"That's easy for you to say! You aren't the one who just humiliated yourself in front of your best friend!"

"Am I laughing at you Victoire? Am I picking on you for this?" She shook her head reluctantly. "Victoire?"

"What?"

"I think you're pretty amazing too." Her eyes quickly snapped to his, trying to decipher if he's messing around with her or not. "I mean it Victoire. I reckon it's been coming for a long time, but I really like you."

"But…why?" she managed to ask.

"Why wouldn't I Vic? You're a beautiful girl. Not to mention you're smart, witty, funny, caring…do you see the trend?"

"I…you like me?"

"No, not really. It's more like I love you." He blushed as he says this, but felt he had to to help her get over the embarrassment. He meant it of course, had even said as much to Caleb, but to tell her, well, it was a bit nerve-wracking.

"You love me?" she asked, her voice full of awe. He nodded. Suddenly she smiled and whispered, "I love you too Teddy."

With no more words she moved to him and kissed him hard. She'd wanted to kiss him for a long time now and she was going to put everything she had into that kiss. He returned it eagerly, also having been waiting to be able to kiss her.

)()()()()(

"Thank you for helping me Caleb," Rachael reluctantly said once they reach the kitchens.

"I wasn't doing it to help you. I was helping Ted. He had been waiting to talk to her."

"Either way thank you."

They sat in silence and enjoy their hot chocolate and biscuits.

"I reckon we ought to be getting back now. You think they had enough time to work it out?" Rachael asked.

"I'm sure they did. Ted looked pretty determined when he saw her."

In silence again, they left the kitchen and headed for the common room, taking occasional short cuts and hiding behind tapestries to avoid being caught out after hours. When they reached the common room, the sight before them surprised neither. For in front of them on the couch was a still heavily snogging Teddy and Victoire.

"Did you work it out then Vic?" Rachael asked loudly, laughing as they sprang apart, red in the cheeks and breathing heavily. They both looked quite dishevelled.

"We're working on it, if you wouldn't mind giving us a bit more time," Teddy responded cheekily, pulling her back towards him.

Caleb and Rachael just laugh and bid their friend's good night, happy they were able to help.

* * *

**A/N:**I think it's kind of cute. I think alot of things are cute though...


End file.
